Turn it up
by RainbowBlood
Summary: When miley looks back on everything thats happened between her and nick she wonders how messed up her lifes gotten.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at my phone. I wanted to call him but no I decided it was best not to. We were over now. Completely and for good. No more Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas. I could always talk to him when it came to stuff like this.

Now we barely Talked at all.

I felt like crying but didn't. I hide behind a smile each and everyday. Today was going to be no diffrent. I took a deep breath and got dressed and ready to start shooting new episodes Thats how me and Nick First started hanging out was when we were shooting for the episode he and his brothers were guest staring on.

I remember when I first herd that they were going to be on the show. 


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting along with my dad on the set of Hannah Montana. It wasn't Really big or small. Ther director was talking to someone about something. He walked over to us with a big smile.

"Your going to have guest stars on the next episode we shoot after this one."He said with a smile. I raised my eyebrow. We had guest people on our show before whats diffrent about these people.

It was as though he read my mind.

"The jonas brothers are going to be on the show. They have gotten quiet big from there Year 3000 vidieo and you guys are going to sing a song together."He told me. I sat there a little shocked. Just a little of corse I knew who they were. They lived next door to me. We all got along we just never hung out much.

I always thought the youngest was cute... Nick I think his name was. Then joe was the second oldest and kevin was the oldest. It took me a while to remember that.

I was now a little excited at least I know I get along with them and wouldn't have to worry about makeing an impression.

We were almost done recording the episode we were working on now meaning in the next few days I would be working with the Jonas Brothers. The wierd thing about it though was I haven't even listened to any of there music besides the mandy song yet.

I wanted to though. Ive been meaning to as welll ive just been to busy plus I was nervose about the upcomeing tour I was going on. Disney hasn't decided who was going to be my opening act. I was kind of nervose that no one would come. I hope the opening band was good!

"Okay Okay Gett in your places!"He suddenly yelled before I could respond. I did as I was told.

I put on a big smile as I saw the boys from across the set. I ran over to them and hugged them. I was a big fan of hugs. "Hey guys Its nice to see you again!"I told them.

"Yeah well your always busy."Kevin replied and joe and nick agreed silently.I frowned a littel. Boy nick has gotten cuter of is it just me?I thought to myself and smiled.

"Yeah well for the next week were going to be together alot!"I exclaimed laughing a littel. They smiled. It looked like joe was going to say something when the derector yelled for us.

I ran over to him and the boys fallowed me.

"So the first thing were going to do is record the song you guys are doing."He told us and handed us a piece of paper.

I read it

Hannah:  
Come on guys tell me what we're doing We're hangin' around when we could be all over the pla-a-a-ace Joseph:  
The sun is shinin' just the way we like it Let's get out of this hall And show the world our fa-a-a-ace

Hannah:  
Its friday but there's nowhere to go Anywhere is cool but we're not going ho-ome Nicholas:  
And we can do anything we wanna do It's all up to me and you

All:  
Turn this park into a club, the stars are lights And the moon is so bright from above Skateboard's here, it's all right So pull on up, everyone is waitin' for us

Anywhere we are Anywhere we go Everybody kno-ows We got the party with us Anywhere we are Anywhere we go Everybody kno-ows We got the party with us We got the party with us We got the party with us

Joseph:  
Radio, let me be a DJ I'll turn you up, keep us movin' till we're on a ro-o-o-ole Hannah:  
Everyone is dancin' to their own beat And lettin' go, everybody here's got a so-o-o-oul

Nicholas:  
It's friday and there's nowhere to be We're kickin' it together it's so good to be fre-e We got eachother and that's all we need The rest is up to you and me

All:  
Turn this park into a club, the stars are lights And the moon is so bright from above Skateboard's here, it's all right So pull on up, everyone is waitin' for us

Anywhere we are Anywhere we go Everybody kno-ows We got the party with us Anywhere we are Anywhere we go Everybody kno-ows We got the party with us We got the party with us Woo!  
We got the party, we got the party!

Hannah:  
Life is for dreamers and I'm a believer That nothing can stand in our way Today, the place to pla-ay -- yeah!

( yeah )

All:  
Turn this park into a club, the stars are lights And the moon is so bright from above Skateboard's here, it's all right So pull on up, everyone is waitin' for us

Anywhere we are Anywhere we go Everybody kno-ows We got the party with us Anywhere we are Anywhere we go Everybody kno-ows We got the party with us

Turn this park into a club, the stars are lights And the moon is so bright from above Skateboard's here, it's all right So pull on up, everyone is waitin' for us

Anywhere we are Anywhere we go Everybody kno-ows We got the party with us Anywhere we are Anywhere we go Everybody kno-ows We got the party with us We got the party We got the party We got the party We got the party with us We got the party with us

I laughed. It was a good song I loved it achally! I just couldn't help but laugh cause it said there full names. "What? Is it bad?"Joe asked in a whiny voice I rolled my eyes.

"Noooo. They used your full names. Thats what I was laughing at."I told them. They all nodded.

"Hey wait whats wrong with our names?"Nick asked suddenly.

"Nothing! Just your full names kinda...make you sound 30!"I replied laughing a littel. Kevin laughed.

"You know your right!"Kevin agreed laughing still as he finely looked at the paper.

"Hey!"Nick and joe protested causeing me and kevin to laugh a little louder. Joe pouted a little.

"You should be one to talk P-A-U-L."Joe said dragging out the name I raised my eyebrow.

"Whos-"I was cut off.

"I told you not to call me that."Kevin sorta growled and pouted. Wait a minute what?

"Okay boys and... girl stop fulling around and get the order memorized."The derector said. I ingnored him.

"Wait a second here YOUR NAME IS PAUL?"I asked/exclaimed holding back a laugh. Kevin made a hump noise.

"Yes! His real name is paul His middel name is kevin."Nick piped up I burst out laughing at a red faced Kevin.

"Okay imma go read and reherse!"Said a slightly emberessed kevin and sat in a near by chair and I did the same as soon as I stopped laughing.

"Awee Its okay kevin I still love you even if you have a OLD MANS NAME!"I exclaimed and hugged him. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on guys tell me what we're doing We're hangin' around when we could be all over the pla-a-a-ace."I sang softly still studying the order. I could already tell that I was going to mess up on some parts if I even had to sing it live.

But lucky I could stop and try again when I was here. Nick sat closer to me. I tried to pretend not to notice.

"You have a good voice."I herd him say in a low voice I blushed a little.

"Thanks."I said in my useal hyper voice.

"I would say thw same to you but ive been so busy I never really had the chance to listen to any of your songs!"I told him a little emberessed.

He laughed and went back to the paper and my mind raced a little HE CALLED ME CUTE! I was blushing I knew it but I was a good actorso I hide it well. Or well I think im a simi good actor.

I did get the part of Hannah Montana didn't I? And there were thousands of aditions for it. I was sooo excited when I found out I couldn't sleep right for days!  
A few hours passed and the derector wanted to here what we got done. I sighed and started singing. I messed up a littel and the boys started singing I could barely here kevin. I don't think he likes his voice but he didn't sound bad.joe messed up a littel but his voice was nice and I was a little blown away by nicks voice. I almost melted.

Of corse we messed up quiet a bit. The director took kevin and nick away for the gatar parts and stuff.  
I think all joe did was sing.

I can't blame him he was good.

I looked over the piece of paper some more befor I got bored of praticeing it and started singing see you again. It was on meet miley cyrus album. I loved singing it.

Joe looked at me a littel wierd.

"You put your own name in the song?"Joe asked.

I nodded."Why?"

He suddenly started laughing his ass off. "Who dose that I mean isn't it wierd saying your own name or singing it?"He said laughing.

I was about to say something but he said something first.

"Joe..."He laughed some more as he said his name. "Joe...Joe...Joey?"He said in a qestioning voice and started laughing. "Joseph..joey...joseph...joe...Joe jonas...Jonasssss"He laughed some more and I started laughing with him what can I say seeing him say his name like that was funny.

It was even funnyer when he started singing. "joe joe joe joey joe joe joseph... SUPERMANNNN!" I started singing along with him just singing my name.

"Miley...smiley...miley...miley...destany...cyrus...miley!"I herd some other people join the laughing and singing.

Kevin and nick started singing there names as well and I couldn't help it I laughed even more.

Everyone stopped singing and laughed a little when everyone calmed down nick asked. "So why were we singing our names?"

I started laughing again the my side started hurting. I think im starting to really like nick.

And joe and kevin are kind of like brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

"Milerz!"Mandy yelled at me hugging me tightly. I smiled.

"Hey. I missed you so much I haven't seen you in like three days it was so lame without you!"I exclaimed and I jumped on my bed and we started talking about boys and somehow the jonas brothers came up in the conversation.

"Witch reminds me! Gess what."I yelled excited. She lifted an eyebrow and asked what. Even though she was like 19 she was my bestfriend we were so much alike.

"The jonas brothers are staring on my show! Its amazeing! There so fun to be around joe is funny and kevin is so sweet and nick... Nick is sooooo everything."I sighed laying back on the bed with a dreamy look in my eye.

"You like nick!"She screamed loudly vary loudly and seconds later I herd a knock on my door and my dads head popped in through the door way.

"You girls okay?"He asked. "I herd screaming."He added and I laughed. He was protective at times vary protective but he trusted me witch was a really good thing I couldn't ask for a better family then I already have.

"Mandy just got a littel over excited."I told him and he left as soon as he left mandy started squealing.

"You do like him don't you."She stated more then asked. One bad thing about being so close to someone they get to know you to well and you can't hide anything from them.

"Yes." I muttered.

Me and mandy talked the night through and she introduced me to all of there songs even the old ones. I never knew how good they were but they are really good. My favorite song out of all the song they have done is You just don't know it. Off there new album. It was just such an amazeing song. The melody the lyrics the everything about the song I almost cried when I first herd it.

"And thats whats wrong with song."I sang softly. It was full of emotion. Nick sounded sooo young but soo... Perfect he really did have a great voice and hair... And eyes... and everything. I was to caught up in my own thoughts even though I was sapposed to be studying my lines. I spend alot of time on the set of hannah montana don't I?

"So I gess you do know our songs."Someone stated from behind me. I knew it was nick I blushed and tilted my head back to look at him. He smiled down at me before sitting next to me.

"Yeahhh... Mandy showed me them yesterday you guys are good."I said a smile never leaving my face.

"Mandy?"He asked confused.

"My back up dancer and bestfriend."I stated the he nodded realizeing it wasn't the one he knew. Witch was an honest mistake of miss direction whatever you want to call it really.

"Thanks."He said looking into my eyes. I wanted to kiss him but I just ripped my eyes away from his and blushed even more. We started talking nonsence about favorite colors and tv shows. What our favorite bands were... We had almost nothing in commen about the kind of music we liked shere we both like some of the oldies type of music but our bands were completely different. It made him more intresting.

Serously who out there achally looks for a guy who has everything in common with each outher? That makes things boreing. Who likes boreing things? I didn't.

"So... what color is your room?"He asked knowing he was almost out of things to ask.

"Blue..."I told him it was the truth it was two differant colors of blue. Light blue kinda green. Okay I am way off track.

"Blue why blue?"He asked me.

"Cause blue is pimp didn't you know?"I asked laughing I achally got him to smile. He barely smiled. I loved him smile... Yes loved. I smiled even more if thats possible. "So what color is your room?"I asked when I stopped laughing still smileing.

"White."He stated simply. I frowned.

"White boreing we need to paint your room."I stated causeing him to smile even more.

**Authors Note: If you don't like the story don't read it I know its starting off slow. It will get better okay and yess there are something in the story that are going to be events that achally happened. Like the whole new years eve thing. Review please :**


End file.
